It's Over
by julia-neHH
Summary: What am I supposed to do now? This is not what I meant when I said I wanted to change my life around. I've moved on and all that she is, all her lies, her image, her memories have vanished from my mind. She can no longer hurt me. But when least expected, she came back haunting me again. This time with a new discovery that I didn't want. This. This. Now what? *Eddie POV* Reviews*
1. Chapter 1

It's Over

**It's Over (1)**

"So how is the great Eddie Duran doing after his tough break up with allegedly drama queen, Chloe Carter?"

I sighed and stared straight behind Donava Liks, one of Hollywood's top-notch interviewers. The plain gray podium that stood behind her was more interesting than this topic. When can I get out of here? I averted my eyes back to her and our eyes locked. Her blue-green eyes filled with a slight devilish glint. My pupils dilated and down casted in frustration. She waited patiently while I let that annoying question linger for a few more moments. It has been put on replay for every interview I have gone to. I looked up at Donava Liks and narrowed my eyes at her; Her gazed dared me to make the wrong move. Hollywood Heights is filled with snakes like her. Or even worse.

"Donava ,that happened four months ago."

"Yes exactly. But is that enough time to move on. After all you were both engaged and deeply in love."

I chuckled bitterly. Love. What the hell is that? I thought I knew what love was, but to my wonderful surprise it turned out blinding and made me an idiot for actually believing in it. Love… what happened to it. I smiled mockingly.

"Do you see me crying over her? Do you see me locked up, vicious into drinking, looking like the dead living or crying over a girl? I am perfectly fine."

Though some may disagree, I am telling the truth. Four months was enough for me to forget about her and move on from my pathetic sorrow. Donava looked at me for a mere second before her red lips twitched upward. I internally cursed. Here we go again.

"So you are saying you never loved Chloe? That you never reserved a place in your heart just for her?"

"As cliché as that sounds, don't put words into my mouth. I never said that and if you paid close attention to our relationship prior to all that happened. You would know I loved Chloe. But trust was lost and it's impossible to reciprocate it. Time passed, and I found out that I'm better without her. Therefore, we are where we are now and there's no going back."

"Took you long enough to admit this."

I smiled humorlessly and shook my head. When is this thing done? I leaned back on the couch and looked over at Jake. He was busy flirting with his assistant manager, Kelly. I assumed since she was blushing from head to toe and he was smiling triumphantly. Donava cleared her throat, capturing my attention once again. I raised an eyebrow and waited for her to shoot me with her questions.

"But it's been four months since you have seen her. Don't you want to know how she is doing? Don't you care about her?"

"No." I dead-panned. She flinched at my direct answer and a deep shade of red appearedd on her face. I smirked and she regained her composure. She smiled forcibly and my smirked widened. "But aren't you the least curious. I mean, after your break up she was a mess and very much devastated. What happened to all that compassion you held for her?"

"What about it? Why should I care about her when she didn't in the least care about me? I was just a stepping stone for her to get to the top. She's no different than anyone else in Hollywood. Lying gold diggers who are only interested to get into your pants, fame and most of all: money."

"You're not as reserved like the other interviews you have done. Your responses were just one line. Why the sudden change of heart?"

I sighed and sat up straight on the couch. I remembered now that I am in my apartment and I can't wait for these people to get out of here. But I'll keep that plain podium. Its simplicity is admiring and I want it. What is wrong with me? I'm attracted to a podium because of its' simple and it won't hurt a fly.

"Because… There's no need to keep it all inside me. The past is the past and I've moved on. Anyways, my fans were worried about me and I want to assure them that I'm okay."

She nodded and grinned at me. I shivered at her sudden friendliness. Bunch of fakes.

"Well Eddie it was definitely a pleasure interviewing you and my gratitudes to you for giving me this opportunity. Anything you would like to add?"

I shook my head. I just want this to be over. She sighed disappointedly. What else did you expect?

"This is Donava Liks with Eddie Duran. Stay tune 'till next time folks."

The cameras went off and I sighed. About time. I got up from the couch and said my good byes to Donava. I walked upstairs and waited for them to leave my property. It's enough they invaded it for two hours. I lay back on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I grabbed the rubber ball and threw it to the sky continuously.

What now?

Life is boring. There's nothing to do. Just work. That's what has kept my mind of things and me occupied. But music is the best part of all of this. It's what keeps me alive.

"Eduardo!"

I snapped my head up to Jake and caught the ball. I sat up. "Did she and her posy leave yet?"

"Yeah man. See it wasn't that bad. I'm actually proud of you. That was brave of you man. Standing up to all those rumors of you still grieving over Chloe when in reality you stopped two weeks ago."

I twitched and glared at him. Well it was the truth. It took me four shots of tequila and a bucket of cold water, courtesy from Pops, to snap me back into reality. I sighed and laid back on the bed.

"Anything else I should know about?"

"No. You're pretty much off the hook this whole week."

"Really?" I stared at him in bewilderness. He was never the one to keep me off from work, not even a second. He shrugged and laughed nervously.

"You've been working your ass these past few months. It's exhausting and I need my best client to be happy and pleased. So I figured you should rest this whole week. It's only Tuesday so use your time wisely."

I smirked. "Thanks man. I appreciate that."

"Alright Eduardo. I'll come visit sometime this week. I need to supervise you."

He left without another word. I stared up and clutched the ball next to my chest. I closed my eyes and listened to my breathing only. All my muscles relaxed and the only thing I felt was the soft material underneath. The slow, controlled intakes of air relaxed me. This is what I have been doing on a daily basis. I'm accustomed to it and it's a habit that I must keep, if not then I'll lose all my patience and rationality. I'll go insane. But wait I was already crazy for ever being with Chloe. Only a blind fool would be stupid enough.

After a few minutes, I stood up and decided to go out. My life right now is uneventful. Every day is the same routine. Before I headed out, the podium caught my attention. I walked over it and sat on the matching gray stool. I tapped on the wooden board beneath the metal bars. Simple and innocent but it's dull. The wood needs to be polished. What the hell is wrong with me? I grabbed my keys and left the apartment.

I need to change my life around. Fast.

* * *

I've deleted all the memories I've had with her. And whenever I think of her, she's a distant, blurred and foreign image. Mention her and I wouldn't flinch, wouldn't even blink. Her name just doesn't affect me anymore. She can't hurt me anymore. She's nothing to me.

She caused this and now I'm playing the game. But slightly different. Because I'm not going to get revenge. That's not me. Instead, I'll just flat out say it.

It's over.

Chloe and I are never getting back together. There's no if's or buts, that just the truth. She cheated, used and manipulated me. Like I said, there's no turning back now. I've moved on and admitted that I was foolish for falling into her vindictive wrath.

No longer hurting.

Time healed me. And now I feel better than before. This is a new start. To start over but this time I am more aware of what's going around me. More aware of who to trust and who wouldn't come out and stab in the back.

I drove to Home Depot and once there I put on my "disguise" which consists of sunglasses, hoodie and a hat. Not suspicious at all. No. I walked towards the entrance, a couple of people noticed me but let me be. I made my way to the lumber section and rapidly searched for a good polisher. This sucks. Which one is the best one? I want my podium to look nice and shiny. The hell am I saying. I shake it off and look over the brands off the polishers. Damn. So many. I stepped away from the stalls and looked at the massive shelves of machines. I started walking forward but kept my gaze fixated on the shelves. My head instantly snapped to what was in front of me when I felt someone smaller than me bump into my body. I swiftly averted my gaze at the petite woman in front of me.

"Ow…"

She rubbed her forehead and I stared at her. She had light brown hair, was wearing a floral dress which complimented her figure. But I wanted to see her face. And once her hands were back to her sides, I drowned in a pool of light brown. Her eyes were sparkling and lively. She smiled at me nervously and I couldn't help but keep admiring her. Not staring. That would be creepy.

"Ummm-"

She grew uncomfortable and she avoided my gaze. I regained my composure and scratched the back of my head. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention…"

"It's totally my fault. I wasn't looking where I was walking."

She smile and I had to smile back. It's something about her. She's beautiful, that I can give, but it's something else. Something out of the ordinary. Unique. I hanged on to her lingering smile and that small blush that appeared on her face. She bit her lower lip and clutched her dress.

"So…" She turned to the shelves and I did the same. But my gaze was still on her. Observing her closely. From her pink sandals, her small white bag and the light adding dimensions to her hair. An angel is standing beside me. I'm a creep. I forced my head to look at the shelves in front of me stacked with all of the different kinds of polishers in the world.

"Can't choose one?"

"No." I sighed dejectedly. She let out a soft laugh. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes and I noticed how her eyes sparkled and her cheeks turned into a pale red. I smiled and she turned to look at me. Her eyes hyptonized me again.

"Get Ultimate. It's durable and works great."

"No problem."

She nodded and began to walk away. Without thinking I called her. "Wait!"

Turning around, she raised her eyebrows waiting for what I had to say. Shoot. What now? I laughed nervously. "It was nice talking to you…" Well that sucked. She nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yeah. It's not every day I bump into Eddie Duran." I was left dumbfounded when she winked at me and turned around. I processed what just happened. Okay she knew I was me. I watched her go. And I stood there looking at her back deliberating whether to go and stall her. Make a fool out of myself and see what happens afterwards. My mind and heart were together in this one.

Talk to her.

I began walking towards her. She had quick feet. I was a few feet away from her when I stopped dead in my tracks. Some blonde guy walked alongside her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and took her away. I nodded.

She's taken.

Oh well there goes a perfectly good chance. I watch her a few more beats before fully turning back around. I stopped on the Ultimate polisher, grabbed a box and walked towards the cashier. Today was totally successful.

I was in my car turning on the ignition when I heard that familiar laugh. I looked up and there goes the walking beauty. She looks even better when the sun hits her. I stared at her and the guy who pulled her away from me. He was saying something and due from her laughs it was hysterical. I bet I could make her laugh like that, she would be bawling on the floor of how funny I am. Damn. I have issues.

I don't even know her name.

I was in reverse, but I didn't missed when she turned around to look at me. Our gazes interlocked and she smiled sweetly at me. I grinned back and drove away.

* * *

Two days later, I was sitting on the piano getting some writing down. I played with the keys and saw where my mind took me. I closed my eyes and I felt my fingers dance on the keys making horrid noises. I flinched when I hit a rough note. I sighed again, inhaling and exhaling I closed my eyes and concentrated on my rumbling thoughts.

Mom, I miss you.

Pops you were right about everything.

Chloe who?

The girl with the hypnotizing eyes…

I snapped them back open and rubbed my face. Not the direction I was heading for. I can't seem to take her angelic face out of my mind. That smile… I sighed again. And attempted once again to clear my mind. I touched the keys and sang to the first lyrics in my mind.

_If I could create the perfect girl, it'd be you  
Big brown eyes and that pretty smile, it's true_

I groaned again and banged my head on the piano keys. Get out of my mind. I moved my head to the side when I heard the phone ring. I hissed and picked it up.

"Hey."

_"Mr. Duran its Jeffrey… Someone is here to see you and it's urgent."_

"Who is it?"

_"Ms. Chloe Carter…"_

I twitched in irritation. So the devil finally decides to come out of her natural habitat, hell, and annoy me. I sighed.

_"Should I send her up?"_

"Tell her to leave."

_"I did sir. But you see she's on her way up."_

"Without my permission?"

_"It's urgent sir. You need to see for yourself and take full responsibility."_

I was beyond furious. I clutched the phone and grunted when I heard someone knock the door.

"We'll talk later." I said bitterly to Jeffrey. I walked over the door and reluctantly opened it. I stared at her blue eyes for the first time in months and all those memories I deleted are still erased from my mind. She means nothing to me and this just proves it.

"What the hell do yo-"

I stopped in mid-sentence when she massaged her stomach causing me to look down and stare at her still growing belly. I choked at the sight in front of me and at the new and unwanted discovery. She can't be… It can't be mine. It can't.

"You're pregnant…" I barely managed to say. My boy tensed up and I couldn't think straight. i clutched the door knob and stared at her stomach. This is not possible. It's definitely Tyler's and she'll say it's mine just to get back with me. She's capable to go that low.

"Yes…"

"How…?"

"Well Eddie this happens when you have unprotected sex."

I ignored her sarcastic remark and I shook my head. "You can't… When?"

"18 weeks… four months and two weeks."

No. No. No. This can't be. I rubbed my face and shake my head. She can't. This is not true. It must be a dream. It must be a fake. Maybe she's faking all of this. But I know that baby is not mine. I'm not careless enough to have unprotected sex. When it comes to that, I'm always dead on. This can't. Crap.

"Is this some joke? It's this your lowest point yet? Why don't you get it that I will never get back with you? And now you create another lie?"

"It's not a lie! I'm pregnant! Do you think I want this? No! I didn't, but guess what? I am and there's nothing I can do about it and neither can you."

"You can stop lying about it!"

I am not going to believe this. She's not. And if she is, then that baby is not mine. And if it is, I'll take full responsibility and take care of it. But I will never get back with her. I know. I'm positive it's not mine. She cheated with Tyler for crying out loud! It's his.

"Eddie… Please I need your help. I can't take care of the baby by myself…"

"Well why you don't ask help from the real father."

I stepped back in and was about to close the door when she yelled. "You're kicking the mother of your child!"

I opened the door and stared helplessly. This can't be.

"Hear me out please. I can explain this. It's not that hard to understand…"

"Go on."

"I found out I was pregnant three months ago. I was not menstruating and I was worried. I took the pregnancy test and came out positive… It's yours Eddie. It's not Tyler's. I'm sure it is. Please accept your baby girl…"

She pleaded me and tears were rolling down her cheek. I shook my head. This can't be happening. I bit my lip and my hands turned into fists. "Are you 100% sure it's not Tyler's?"

"I-I-"

I nodded my head. There's still hope. "You need to leave."

"Eddie no!"

She stepped forward and I couldn't close the door roughly because it'll her hurt which it will hurt the baby. I still care about the baby. I could care less about Chloe. "Please…" She whimpered and stepped into my apartment wrapping her arms around me. I stood there frozen while she cried on me. I took in heavy breaths and she clutched my shirt. I shook my head and pulled her back out. She struggled to embrace me back again, I pushed her softly away careful not to hurt her. She whimpered and her body shook with the tears endlessly rolling down. Stop acting. I can see through all your lies and bullshit. You don't care the baby. You care about what it can do to you, you know that if it is mine I will definitely take care of it. Without a doubt. But no more lies. I can see past you and who you really are.

"Leave. Let me think this over and when I know what to do. I'll call you. Just leave."

She didn't protest. And I closed the door. I slowly walked to the couch and sat down staring in front of me. What just happened? I clasped my hands together and squeezed them tightly. Shutting my eyes close, I leaned back on the couch and shook my head. .

What the hell am I supposed to do?

**Whooo Eddie! What did you do now? Oh well. It's very OCD. First part of this one-shot. This is to all who wanted her pregnant. WhatWhat. Idk oh well hope you liked it. Oh and lyrics are not mine. It's from ****_Atmosphere_**** by Cody Longo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Starts a day later from last chapter :)**

**It's Over (2)**

**_One day later_**

When I said I wanted my life to change. I didn't, in no way, mean this. I didn't expect any of what happened. Her coming to me after four months, four months of not looking at her face. You have no idea how glorious and relieving those days were of not worrying if she would be following me around. Of not being paranoid if she would somehow get me unconscious and I wake up in a dark room all tied up.

Believe me. She's capable of that.

There goes my free week of no work; no stress and no worrying over when will the next song will be out. Now it's all replaced with this nightmare. Chloe is pregnant and the possibility of that baby not being mine is slim. What will I do? I sighed and rubbed my face. Take care of it. I will raise it with lots of love and care. I will give her all that she deserves and more. I will work twice as hard to make her happy since I know the mother won't even look at it. It sickens me how Chloe is using an unborn baby to her own advantage. But if that baby is not mine, then I can't do anything about it. I know she will be in the wrong hands; Chloe is not apt to take care of anyone. But Jackie will take care of her.

Tyler must be the father. Both of them are careless.

I parked the car on the driveway in front of MK. I take the keys out and head in to the club. It's been a day since Chloe gave me that unexpected visit. One day since I discovered I could be in a chance of becoming a father. I have visited Pops three times ever since. I always come here with the desperate intention of asking him for advice of what to do with all of this. The first time I came, he wasn't here and he didn't really answered my calls because he was either busy or his phone was dead. The second time I came, he was here. But he left as soon as I entered; he had some errands to do. So I didn't get the chance to talk to him. Now I'm here again for the third time in hope that he has at least some free time. I turned around the corner and instantly spotted Grace. Her keen ears heard my footsteps and she turned around.

"Hey Eddie." She smiled and continued cutting the lemons into squares.

"Hey." I smiled and stopped at the counter. "Is Pops here?" I pointed at the staircase and smiled hopeful. I sighed dejectedly when she looked at my apologetically.

"Sorry… he just left."

She bit her lip and put the knife to the side. I sat on one of the stools and nodded my head.

"Want something to drink?"

I rubbed my forehead and restrained a sigh. I ran a hand through my hair and looked at the black marvel counter.

"Scotch."

She nodded and took the bottle and a shot. I chuckled bitterly.

"You're not going to ask me why I want whiskey at 2 o'clock in the afternoon?"

She shrugged and slid the shot to me. "You look like you need it."

I smiled and drank all of the content in one shot. I cringed at the strong taste. Grace laughed and continued chopping the lemons. I stood up and left a forty on the counter. I felt her gaze follow each of my movement.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah. He's not coming back anytime soon… Umm I'll see you. Tell Pops I came by."

I left without another word said. I made my way to the car and once I was in there I deliberated of where to go next. I turned on the ignition and drove away from the club. I stopped at a red light and tapped the car wheel. I looked over to the sky and smiled. I know just where to go.

Somewhere where I can forget about everything. Where I have gone since I was small. I clicked the left directional and once the light was green I was off to Griffith Park.

* * *

I didn't take my phone with me. I left any source of distraction on my car and began walking upwards to the hill. I walked fast to get their fast and forget about everything else. I put my hands in my pocket and down casted my eyes to the ground. Once I was at the top I closed my eyes and inhaled the fresh air my lungs so much needed. I opened them and looked in front of me. My mouth slightly parted and my body froze as I look a woman gazing off at the horizon. I couldn't see her face since her back was facing me. But I was captivated by the exposed beauty. The wind made her pale pink dress and light brown hair flow back. Her arms were crossed, clutching the light brown vest close to her body. The sun shone brightly against her, complementing and making the scene in front of me even more astonishing and leaving me speechless. I stared at the view and a small smile tugged on my lips. She sighed and her arms went back to her sides. I stared at her for a few more moments, engraving the scene in my memory before I began stepping backwards to give her space. A strong wave of wind struck us and she instantly crossed her arms to protect herself from the cold.

I was turning around when I heard something crack. I hissed and she turned around in alert. I scratched the back of my head and smiled nervously, not looking at her. She cleared her throat and laughed nervously.

"Hi Eddie Duran."

I quickly averted my gaze to her. Of course I'd recognize that voice. The girl who I couldn't get off my head. Our eyes locked on each other and her eyes had that same sparkle that I saw three days ago. She had a genuine smile on her face and her cheeks were flushed. Beautiful. She rubbed her bear arms and I grinned back at her. I took a step forward.

"Sorry."

She laughed heartfully and waved my apology off. "Why are you apologizing?"

I nodded and shrugged my shoulder. I kept walking forward and she moved to side. I stopped next to her and looked at the scenery in front of me. It doesn't compare to what I just saw right now...

"I feel like I invaded your space."

She sighed and shook her head. "No you didn't… I'm actually surprised."

I looked at her and she bit her lip. I put my hands in my pockets and stared at her questionably.

"Why?"

"I thought I was the only one who knew about this place and let alone come to it."

I nodded comprehending what she meant. I smiled at her and she blushed biting her lip. "Me too…I thought I wouldn't see you again after our encounter three days ago."

"It's a small world…" She said in a hush voice, but I was able to hear her. I sighed and another wind blew but this time it was stronger. She shivered and rubbed her arms trying to generate heat. I, in instinct, took my jacket off and wrapped it around her. She looked taken back but snuggled into. She blushed a deep red and averted her gaze to the ground. She shifted nervously and I felt my lips twitch upward. I have never met someone so beautiful. She looked small in my leather jacket and the sleeves reached below her hands. She rolled them up and placed her hair behind her ears.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

She nodded. And turned to look forward. She smiled and that blush was still engraved on her face. I continued looking at her. Reason being that I can't keep my eyes away from her.

"It's beautiful."

I know you are. I nodded but eyes were still glued on her. I saw her look at me from the corner of her eyes and she bit her lower lip and her cheeks burned a bright red. I'm probably creeping her out. I quickly turned around and cleared my throat nervously. Oh well shoot. She sighed in disappointment and snuggled tighter to my jacket. She inhaled and smiled. I grinned. Now she smells like me.

"So what brings Eddie Duran to come to this isolated yet astonishingly beautiful place?"

I smiled. "That's not fair."

"What isn't?"

"You know my name. But I don't know yours."

She turned around and extended her hand. I took it and she shook it. "Loren Tate."

I beamed at her. So I finally learn my mystery girl's name. Loren Tate… fits her perfectly. The past three days I couldn't get her out. When I thought, she was out of my head her face always made it back. I have written a song and it's about her. I wrote a song about a girl who left me in awe and craving to know more about her. It's like when you see someone from afar, and you look at them. The way the act, the way they express themselves. And you have this sudden urge, need to learn about them. There's a story behind them, and you want to decipher all of it. That's how I felt the moment I gazed off into her eyes. I wanted to know every secret, every dislikes and likes, every memory. I wanted to know all about her. And now that she is standing right beside me, I still want to know every detail about her. Even with all that has happened, Chloe coming with the baby news, she always found a spot on my mind. And most of the time, her face, and the memory of her laugh was what got me to forget about my problems for a while.

"Loren Tate. Well it's a pleasure finally knowing your name."

I winked at her and my smile widened at her reaction. She smiled back and her cheeks blushed a deeper red. She clutched my hand tightly and I smirked as she swiftly let it go when she noticed how tight her grip was.

So it's not only me.

She clasped her hands and squeezed them. She shuffled and laughed nervously. I stare at her flushed face. And cock my head when she tries to regain herself. Don't worry. I was like that when I first met you. I couldn't think straight. Well actually your face didn't let me. She heaved another sighed and crossed her arms. She down casted her eyes and her neural demeanor faded into a quiet and mysterious. I deliberated on whether to leave or not.

Not wanting too, I came to final decision of giving her space. I was turning around when I felt her gaze rapidly land on me.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

I halted and scratched my head. "I'm giving you space."

She shook her head. "Stay…" She smiled. "Anyways I feel all alone up here. Some company will do well."

"Are you sure? I mean if you want I can leave. I don't want to imprudent in your personal space…"

"You're not. What I really need right now is someone to talk to…" She trailed off and became quiet. She was battling over what to do. And I wanted so much to know what was troubling her. I wanted to make her smile and make that sad look on her face go away.

Long story short, I want to be the reason why she smiles.

Damn.

I have issues. I just met this girl. My features turned into concern when she pressed her eyebrows together and was quiet for a few moments. I stepped closer to her.

"Are you okay?"

At the sound of my voice, which was filled with concern, she looked up at me instantly and I stood in alert when I saw her eyes glossy. She was in the verge of tears. I filled in the gap and stepped even closer to her. I wanted to hold her, but judgment told me otherwise. She shook her head trying to shake it off.

"Nothing. Just thinking about stuff… Anyways! Stay here umm- just… Umm—"

"Okay."

I took a seat on the ground and patted the ground, coaxing her to sit next to me. She nodded and began taking my jacket off. I observed her taking of her vest and laying it on the ground. She sat next to me and put my jacket on. I watched her snuggle close to me, closing the small space between us. She sighed and smiled in comfort. "I can't get this dress dirty. I have somewhere to go to later." She explained.

"Are sure you're okay Loren?"

"Yeah just some things going on and I came here to forget them. Sometimes it helps… but sometimes it's not enough."

There was a tense atmosphere and her words lingered and dark and gloomy demeanor returned.

"What about you?"

She broke of the silence and I shrugged. "Same. I wanted to forget all that's happening right now and this place has helped me a lot."

"How did you find it?"

I smiled as I reminisced. "I got lost when I was twelve. My parents drove a few miles away from here and I was mad at them because they didn't let me stay home. They had this dinner to go to and much to my dismay they took me. So when they parked on the house I sneaked out thinking I could find my way back. Unfortunately, I was walking blindly and I ended up here. I was mesmerized by the scenery and ever since I have come here."

She nodded and then smirked. "So you got lost? How did they find you?"

I chuckled. "I don't know. I just remember falling asleep and then I was home on my bed. My parents didn't even talk to me for a few hours. They completely ignored and when they did talk to me it was only to ground me for a month."

There was a moment of silence. But it was not the awkward and tense. "What about you?"

"It wasn't as adventurous and daring as yours. My dad had told me about this meteor shower for three weeks. I was three at that time, and I was pretty excited to see it even if I didn't know what it was. SO when we came and I saw those stars falling I fell in love. And I always asked him to bring me here at any time of the day. This place is a memory that has been stuck on my mind and I can't let it go…"

That meant more than what she hoped for. When she mentioned her dad's name she was about to choke up, her breathing hitched and she looked straight avoiding my gaze.

"It's been elven years since he died." She said unexpectedly. Her soft tone full of sadness and hurt triggered something in me and rapidly wrapped my arms around her. She wiped the tears and rested her head on my shoulder. She chuckled humorlessly.

"I'm so weak but I just can't… I miss him even after eleven years… I'm so sorry I must be boring you with my life story."

"Don't be…" I pulled her tighter and she sniffed. She parted from me. "I was seven when he died. Before he passed away he made me promised to him that every year on this date, I will not wear black or any other depressing color. Not even on his funeral did I wear black. So that they where he was buried I wore the brightest color there could be. And it has been like that for eleven years… I'm sorry!" She stood up and quickly turned around. I stood up and grabbed her hand before she left. I turned her around. "Why are you apologizing? I understand what you're going through… loosing someone is hard and unbearable. I know…"

"I just wouldn't think I would be telling all of this to a stranger…"

"Hey I'm a not a stranger. You know me. I'm Eddie remember."

She smiled and wiped the remaining tears of her cheeks. I smiled triumphantly when she looked up at me and her eyes gleamed. She nodded and we sat back down.

I sighed and all I'm worrying over is forgotten. Chloe and the baby are not a worry right now. And I feel at peace.

"I heard…"

I looked over at her and she played with her hands nervously. "Heard what?"

"Chloe Carter did an interview with Lily Parks today…"

Oh shoot. Of course she would. That way she would get attention. I should've known this news would hit the media fast.

"I don't know what to do." I confessed. She cocked her head confused. "So the baby is not yours?"

I chuckled bitterly. "You see that's the problem I'm not sure."

"What do you mean…? I'm so sorry it's not my place to ask."

"It's okay. And have you heard those rumors of why I broke off our engagement?"

She nodded.

"Well, all of it is true…"

"So you have no idea who could be the father."

"Exactly. And I don't know what to do. I have this feeling it's not mine but…"

"There's the possibility it could…"

We both sighed in unison and she her gaze was fixated on me, battling over something.

"What are you going to do?"

I shook my head. "I don't know…"

She went quiet and then she smiled. I looked at her curiously and she nodded telling me she had an idea. "How about this… why don't you wait till the baby is born and then you can see from there if it's yours or not."

I nodded, contemplating the idea. "I have thought about it…"

"What's wrong with it? It looks like the more logical and reasonable plan there is. I know you won't go back to her with your doubts of the baby being yours. So why not wait and see if it is…"

"I-"

"C'mon! What other idea do you have?"

I sighed skeptical. Okay that does sound reasonable. I just never put a lot of thought into it.

"Once the baby is yours you could pull the old trick, look at it, if looks like you then it's yours. If it's not then run off through that door. And if she's persistent that it is yours, that's why they invented DNA. For this."

"For lying, cheating gold-diggers?"

"You said it not me."

She put her arms up defensively. And I chuckled. "Okay. That's better than what I had in mind."

"What did you have in mind?"

Run away, hide and never come out. I'm kidding. Sort of.

"You don't want to know."

She laughed and placed her hand on my chest, shoving me back playfully. Our eyes locked and I drowned in her hazel orbs again. She bit her lip and I trailed down to her lips. I licked mine. Damn.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Startled we both look away from each other. She grabbed her purse and nervously looked for her phone. I watched her look at her phone screen and sigh in disappointment.

"I need to go."

She stood up and wiped her dress for any dirt. I followed suit and she smiled.

"Bye Eddie. It was nice meeting you."

She extended her hand and I stared at it. I shook my head. I don't want to shake your hand. I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to me. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around me and I inhaled her sweet aroma combined with mine. We stood there for I don't know how long, but we would've stayed there forever if her phone didn't ring again. I reluctantly let her go and she waved bye to me. I waved back and watch her leave.

I will definitely see you again Loren Tate.

* * *

**_Next day_**

_"Eddie? Is that you?"_

I sighed and looked at the clock. Two minutes to tell her.

"Yes."

She held her breathe and I felt myself go anxious as I stare at the clock ticking. Two minutes.

"Look—"

_"I knew you were going to take responsibility!"_

I sighed again. "Look I'm calling to tell you that I will take responsibility when there's proof that baby is mine. Until then I can't because there's a 50/50 chances that that baby is Tyler's."

_"But it's not…"_

She whined and I count down the seconds. One minute.

"I'm not sure it's mine; and I know Tyler isn't either."

_"I told him I was pregnant and he disappeared…"_

I laughed bitterly.

"I wonder why?" I said sarcastically. She ignored my comment and there was silence on the other line.

"I will keep in touch with you about the baby. Every time you go to the doctor tell me and keep me informed about its health. But I in no way will go back to you. If I'm the father I will take care of it. And Chloe, I'm telling you in advance. If I see you screw up one time, I will take full custody of her."

I hanged up and smiled. This is it. I'm ready. Not to be a father, but I will manage if the baby is mine. I will take care of it.

* * *

**_Two weeks later_**

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

"Ha! I win!"

I flicked her forehead as she rubbed it in my face that she has one three times. She massaged that spot and shoved me. "Now go! This is my spot!"

"What? Why?"

"I won fair and square!"

"Okay. Bye Loren." I began walking away and grinned when she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back.

"I was just kidding! Stay with me."

Gladly, beautiful. I turned around and wrapped my arms around her lifting her up.

"Put me down Eddie!"

She clutched on me and I spun her around. Her protests turned into laughter and I smiled as she extended her arms and leaned her head back. I held her there and watch her look down at me. I slowly placed her back down and she blushed.

For the past week, I have met up with Loren in our spot. We decided to meet here when one needed the other or just too simply talk. She became my friend. But even though, I always found myself imagining more than that. I shake those thoughts away; I don't want to jeopardize our friendship.

"Ah crap." She looked at her phone and scrunched her nose. She glared at it and I took this as a chance.

"Boyfriend stood you up?"

"Boyfriend?" She snorted and placed the phone on her purse. She leaned on the trunk of the tree. "Ex actually. How do you block phone numbers?"

I internally sighed. She's free. I can make her mine. I shook those thoughts away. Friends, Eddie.

"If I know I would've blocked Chloe long time ago." She laughed.

"How did you guys break up?"

Loren looked at me and shrugged. "He cheated on me. And now he wants to get back with me… That was three months ago and he is still bothering me. I am beyond furious."

I smiled. "Do I need to kill someone?"

"What? No. Just want him to get out of my life and leave me alone."

"I can make that happen."

I smiled mischievously and Loren eyes widened. "Eddie No. You are not going to kill no one."

"I'm kidding. Sort of."

I sat down and she followed suit. She sat closed to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Well last week was uneventful."

"I will not believe that. The life of a rockstar must be pretty hectic."

"You would think. But it gets boring. Work. Work. Interviews. Interviews and then more work. I can't get a break."

"But that's the career you chose…"

"And I love it. I'm in it for the music. That's it. Money and fame mean nothing to me."

She grabbed my hand and played with my fingers. "That's good. Not a lot of people stay true to their roots. All of the glamour catches with them and they become full of it."

I nodded. She down casted her eyes and continued stroking my hand. I stared at her and a smile made way to my face when she was shining brighter than the sun.

"You're beautiful."

She looked up at me taken aback. Soon she smiled and blush appeared on her face.

You are.

* * *

**_Two months later_**

"Eddie."

"What do you want?"

"Something happened…"

I became alert. "What happened to the baby? Is she okay?" I looked at her stomach and she massaged it.

"No… It's not the baby I-I-"

I sighed in relief. I have stacks and stacks of baby parenting booklets scattered all over my apartment which I will never show to anyone. Chloe has been coming to my apartment every week for the past two months. Either asking for Money or to get back with me. And I have fallen deeper for Loren. Really deep. I've gotten to know her more. And each time I do learn, I crave for more. She's become very important to me.

"How much do you need?"

"Five thousands." She looked up at me and expected me to take out my paycheck.

"So that means you won't bother me for at least a month?"

"No… I need five thousand to pay a debt."

"A debt? Why do I need to pay something you got yourself into?"

"Because you're the father of my baby and you need to care of us. And if I don't pay that debt then I will be in deep shit. Don't be a hard ass I know you can afford to give me that quantity. You're a freaking millionaire."

Manipulative bitch.

"That's what you like don't you? Money."

I glared at her and went back to my penthouse. I smiled at Loren as she sat on the couch looking over at the magazine. She looked up at Chloe and averted her gaze back to me. I heard Chloe footsteps go in but thought otherwise and she stepped back out. Loren waved at me and whispered. "Yikes." I laughed and took my paycheck out. I wrote 5,000 and went straight to the door. I gave it to Chloe and willingly took it.

"If I see that you're carrying around a new guess bag, I will give you half of what I give you next month and only give you money for food and rent."

She nodded and looked back at Loren.

"Who the hell is she?"

"Someone much better than you. If something happens to the baby I want to be the first one to know."

"Yeah I know. You tell me that every time I see you. Can we talk something else other than the baby? Like my weight? I feel so fat! Eddie I look so disgusting! Look at me! Everyone throws pitiful glances at me."

I hear Loren muffled laughs from behind and I bite my lip trying to contain the incoming smile. Chloe narrows her eyes and spats bitterly. "What are you laughing at little girl?" I began closing the door.

"Leave."

I close it completely and Loren puts the baby magazines down and shakes her head. "Eddie I'm sorry but what did you ever see in her?"

"Don't ask me a question I don't know."

I walked towards the couch and sat next to her. She grabbed the magazine and shoved it in front of my face.

"What is this?"

"Baby names!"

"Okay… I feel like your more excited about this than I am."

"Ah no. Believe me you're excited too. You're starting to like the idea of becoming a father. That's why you bought all of these parenting magazines,always on alert when Chloe calls you hoping it's about the baby. OH! And need I remind you, you forced me last week to go look for the crib and clothes."

I blushed and sighed in defeat. Busted. It's true I'm actually liking the idea... but i'll never admit that. I am still a little scared of the possiblity of becoming a father. I'll never admit that either. Loren flipped the page and I picked up another magazine.

"What are you going to name her?"

"I don't know…"

"Geez Eddie at least think of one. In less than three months she will be popping her out."

"Is that your slang version of giving birth? You're teenage language is deafening my ears."

She stuck her tongue out and I had the urge to kiss her. I turned away quickly and grabbed the magazine. I looked at it and distracted myself with it.

"How about Maria?"

"To common."

"Sasha?"

"Cute but no."

"Susan?"

"Umm no."

"Patricia."

"_'Hey Patty come over here_!" No."

I sighed and gave it back to her. "Picky." She laughed and kept searched for more name.

"What about Loren?"

"Very funny."

"What I like the name Loren." She looked up from the magazine and blushed. I smirked and she smacks my arm. I rub it and she leans back on the couch.

"How about… Sophia?"

I let the name process and nodded liking it. That sounds right.

"With an F or Ph?"

"Ph."

"Sophia. Who knew naming a baby would be easy?"

"Sophia Duran…" She wrote the name on a paper and I watched her eyes sparkled with joy.

Loren Duran…

* * *

**_Three weeks later_**

"You're the best guy friend a girl could ever have."

My head laid on her lap as she stroked my hair. I watched her face dried with tears. She went back to her ex, that basterd, and he broke her heart again. I cupped her cheek and she sniffed. She had instantly called me when she saw them and told me to meet her up at our spot. I came as fast as I could and now tried comforting her. I would've gone and killed that son of a bitch but she stopped me and here we are.

I let those words process in my mind and I close my eyes to prevent the rejection and disappointment of her words.

Because that's what we will always be.

Friends.

Nothing more.

**_Three weeks later_**

"Hey pops?"

"Hmmm yeah son?"

"I think I'm in love with Loren."

**I felt like this was so rush. but that's the point. Anyways here's part dos of It's over Chloe goes Preggo Edition hope you like it :)**

**Stay True, **

**Leddiexx **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Over (3)**

**Two days later**

"Which one?"

I was looking at a blue jacket and smiled at how miniscule it was. I grabbed it and felt the texture. Loren held two pink dresses in front of her. I stared at them and she clutched anticipating my answer. She grew impatient and I averted my gaze to her hazel eyes. They're sparkling as always. She waved them.

"Choose! What do you want?"

You.

I scratched my head and stared at the apparel she was holding again. They're both the same.

"They're too… girly."

Loren snorted and placed them back on the hanger. I watched her step closer to me and she crossed her arms. I stared down at her and smirked at differences in height. She tiptoed and placed her hands on my shoulders for support.

"She's a girl Eddie."

"Why can't we take the blue jacket?"

I pointed it to it and she shook her head. "That's in the boy's section."

"Why did I listen to you? This is torture."

"Because you love me."

My eyes widened as she said those words. She hadn't caught on what she said and she continued looking at me. When she did realize her cheeks turned a vivid red, her lips slightly parted and her eyes widened. My heart began pounding. This is not good. When did she find out? Oh this is just great. Somebody shoot me now. She let go of me and slowly parted. I nodded my head. Yeah. I'm in love with Loren Tate. She shook her head and went back to the dresses trying to dissimulate her flushed face.

"Loren-"

"I meant as a friend!"

She had quickly cut me off and turned around clutching a purple shirt to her stomach. She stared straight at the ground and avoided my gaze. I looked at the top of her head. You didn't let me finish. I was about to let it all out. How much I haven't stopped thinking about you since I met you four months ago. I have known you for four months and every day I fall in deeper for you. But you don't feel the same way. I know that. You just proved it by avoiding my pleading gaze. Did all that laughter, all those tight and long hugs, all those soft kisses on the cheek mean nothing to you? What about all those times where you always came to me when you needed someone? I was the first person you called to vent, to tell me how your days went or to tell me news, good and bad…? All those all-nighters where we spent the whole night talking over the phone? What about all those words of comfort, all that endless flirting we did? Every time you come to my apartment, which is very frequent, it feels right. Like you belong there. With me. And I feel so at peace. So wanted when you lay down on the couch with me and we fall asleep and I have you in my arms…You manage to get me off my feet when I start panicking of the idea of actually becoming a father. You are the only one who can do that. Calm me and take all my fears away.

I'm crazy about you.

I love you…

But you don't. Not like I do.

"I mean, I love you…" She sighed and I looked at her hopefully. Her gaze averted back to me and our eyes locked. That small hope I had faded. Her eyes were distant and conflicted her face showed pain and remorse.

"You're my best friend."

She said in an inaudible hushed tone. I looked back at the purple shirt and read the letters engraved on it. _"I love you." _I smiled bitterly and my hands turned into fist. I sighed causing Loren to fully look at me again. I guess this is how it's supposed to be. I'm always going to be your friend. I've been friend-zoned. I closed the space between us and wrapped my arms around her. Because even if she doesn't love me back, her friendship is more. I don't want to lose her so I will have to suck it all up and deal with it. And maybe with time my feelings will change…

They won't. I know I will always love her. I felt her heart beat increase as I held her tightly, I'm making the most of this moment. It will be the last one, my last one where I show how much she means to me. A smile forms on my lips as I feel her arms wrap around my torso. She embraces me tighter and rests her head on my chest. I inhale her sweet scent and closed my eyes.

I'm breaking.

I felt her body shiver and her heart beat increased. But I ignored them. They don't mean anything anymore. I was slowly pulling away when she pulled me back. Startled I looked down at her.

"Just a little bit longer… I want to stay like this."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her again. I shook all those hopeful thoughts away and pulled her closer to me. She made clutched my shirt, making fists with it, not letting me go. I stared of the distance and a sad smile made way to my face.

It doesn't mean anything.

**One week later**

I groaned as I stared in front of me. Crossing my arms around my chest, he did the same. He cocked his head to the side and eyed me, scrutinizing my expression. I sighed again and began walking around him. I don't want any trouble. I was about to enter the building when he called my name.

"Eddie wait!"

I reluctantly turned around. He stepped forward and deliberated on what to say. I stared at him and shook my head.

"Look Tyler. Whatever you have to say. Say it now."

"Chloe's pregnant."

"Oh really? Thanks for telling me. I had no idea. Have a nice day."

I stepped in the building.

"Hey Jeffrey."

"Welcome Back Mr. Duran. Do you need help with those bags?"

"It's okay I got it."

He nodded and cleared his throat. "Miss Tate-"

"Hear me out Eddie."

I looked at Tyler from the corner of my eyes. He was dead serious and he looked like he wasn't playing around. I nodded to Jeffrey. He hesitantly called for the elevator and when it was opened I signaled Tyler to walk in. He did and I got in the elevator.

"Ummm Sir I have to tell you—"

Jeffry called for me but he was cut off as the elevator doors closed on him. I clutched the bag and Tyler looked at me.

"Went somewhere?"

"Huh?" He pointed to the bag and smiled. "Umm yeah I needed to get away for a while."

"Whatever happened to you must've been rough on you. You left for a week."

"You kept count?"

"Chloe actually. She counted each day that you were gone. She is a handful when she's pregnant."

"Only when she's pregnant?"

He laughed and shook his head. Truth is, I left the day after Loren and my incident over the store. I couldn't take it. I had to get out. I only told Jake where I was going and he agreed to not tell anyone. I didn't tell Loren since she was the reason I was leaving. I didn't tell Pops because I knew he was going to eventually tell Loren. I went away with the intention of clearing my mind off and come back relaxed and ready to take in all the rejection and hurt that seeing Loren with someone else that is not me will bring. Much to my dismay, my previous intention sucked ass. I grieved for Loren the whole week I was over the bungalow. I missed her and I wanted nothing but to hold her in my arms. I just wanted her to be there with me. I spent a whole week trying to find the pieces of my so called heart and only to end up falling deeper into despair and more in love with her. She was all I thought about from night to the morning.

"How's the baby?"

"Ready to come out. She's been kicking Chloe a lot."

I looked at him and he had a small smile reminiscing something. I elevator doors opened and he snapped back to reality. He cleared his throat and waited for me to get off first. I took my keys out and walked towards the door. I opened it and walked in. I took in how my apartment looked. Just how I left it. All the magazines scattered on the floor. And all those times Loren came over and forgot to take her clothes back are everywhere. I placed the bag next to piano and began picking up the couch area. I smirked when I found the lucky charm she had lost when she came here once. I gave her the bracelet and she went crazy, trying to look for it that she turned the whole apartment upside down. She never did look in the couch. I stared at the small diamonds and her name elegantly engraved. I placed it on my pocket and turned around to Tyler. He let out a soft whistle and nodded looking around the apartment.

"Nice place you got here."

"Thanks."

"No, I mean it. Are those girls clothing."

He picked up a pink short and looked at it with amusement. "Girl took over your apartment?"

He chuckled and put it back on the couch. He crossed his arms and his playful demeanor returned.

"I came to talk about the baby…"

I nodded and sat on the arm of the couch. "Shoot."

"We're both not sure who the father could be… And I just want to tell you that if the baby is mine then…"

He stopped and sat on the couch. He rubbed his face and ran a hand through his hair. I stared at him and gave him time to regain himself.

"I don't know what I will do if the baby is mine but I will take full responsibility of her. If she is mine then I 'll go back with Chloe and help her take care of her."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know you grew attached to the idea of becoming a dad."

I looked at him and sighed.

"You will probably be relieved or… disappointed. I don't know. But you definitely care about her well-being and I assure you that if Sophia is my daughter. She is good hands Eddie. Believe it or not. I've changed."

I down casted my eyes. "If she is mine, you know I'll take full custody of her?"

"Chloe told me."

"I won't take my chances with Chloe. As soon as Sophia is born and it is proven that she is my baby I will not waste time to get her custody."

He nodded understandably. He stood up and extended his arms.

"So are we in good terms?"

I looked at his hand for a few seconds. I stood up and shook it. "Yeah."

"As that all you need to tell me?"

"Umm yeah."

He began walking towards the door and I followed suit.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

We both halted mid-way and He looked at me. I smiled knowing that soft and settled know. It could only be one person. Tyler looked at me.

"Chloe?"

I shook my head and walked towards the door fast. I was turning the door knob when I suddenly stopped. I looked at the door and she knocked again.

"Eddie bro what's wrong?"

I inhaled. AM I ready to see her again? To face her? I slowly turned the door knob and opened the door. I held my breath as I stared at the beauty in front of her. She had her hair in a messy bun was wearing sweatpants and an oversized jacket. She had on blue sneakers and heavy bags under her eyes. But there was a wide smile on her face and the spark in her eyes began to appear and I got lost in them. I imagined myself drowning in them. But not painful at all. Almost sweet and pleasant. She bit her lips and smiled at her.

"Hey… Can I come in?"

I stared at her and nodded eagerly. I opened the door and she her smiled widened. She went in and looked at Tyler. He flashed her a smile and looked back at me. He stepped closer and I pulled her back towards me. Startled she clutched my arm and stared at me surprised but her smile soon returned. Tyler put his hands up in defense.

"Hey I was just going to introduce myself."

He smiled and began walking.

"I'm leaving now." He winked at Loren and I glared at him. Before he stepped out he whispered. "She's pretty hot man even under those clothes." I pushed him out and he I heard his laughter trail down the elevator. I shut the door and sighed. I turned around and smiled at a nervous Loren fidgeting with her zipper. She smiled hopelessly and walked towards me. She took me by surprised and threw her arms around me, wrapping them around my neck. I instantly wrapped my arms around her and smiled.

"I missed you so much."

She leaned back but her arms were still wrapped around my neck. I placed my arms on her waist and kissed her forehead. She gave in my kiss and grabbed the color of my shirt. This is wrong. I'm not supposed to be doing this. I need to be more careful with her and my feelings or I will get hurt. But it's also right. It is right. I part away from her and she looks at me with her big brown eyes. She smiles and slowly tiptoes and leans in. I watch her close her eyes and her lips slowly part. I stare at them and I find myself leaning in as well. Both of our hearts are beating at a fast rate and her hold on my collar tightens urging me to lean in faster. I cupped her cheeks and our lips our few centimeters. I stop. What am I doing? We can't. This is just a spur of the moment. I let go of her cheeks and trail up and kiss her head. I pull away and walked around her. I started picking up the magazines and I feel her gaze on me. She didn't say anything. I looked at her and she was looking at the ground and her hands were in fist. She swallowed and forced herself to look at me. She faked a smile and the spark in her eyes was gone, replaced with a dull and foreign color.

"Loren…"

"I'm glad your back. We were worried about you…"

She crossed her arms and timidly sighed. "I was worried about you."

I looked at her with pain but she didn't notice. She wasn't looking at me.

"I'm fine." I turned back around and took the bracelet out of my pocket. I stared at it and remember how she smiled with joy when I was putting it around her wrist. She was always appreciative with whatever she got. I smiled.

"I should go. Max will definitely want to know your back. Umm it was nice seeing you again, Eddie…"

I bit my lips and gripped the bracelet on my hands. I heard the door open. And I held my breath.

Don't go.

I want you here.

I need you.

The door closed and I let out an exasperated sigh. I rubbed my face with my other hand and kissed my fist, the one that had her bracelet. I looked in front of me and watched the scenery. I smiled when memories come flashing back. All those mornings that she would come by before school and wake me up to see the sunrise. She would squeal as she saw the sun with all its glory and different colors. Instead of admiring the view, I always stared at her and the way her eyes twinkled show how clear they are. The sun reflected in her brown orbs. I sighed again and opened my hand.

"I love you."

I looked up at the scenery and smiled.

"So much it hurts."

I placed the bracelet back in my pocket. I sighed and I turned around to keep picking up the mess. I bump into something and my eyes widened as I stared at her head.

She looked up at me and tears were rolling down her cheek. She didn't attempt to wipe them, she let them flow. She smiled and bit her lips. I looked around the room. I thought she left. I just ruined our friendship. I lost my best friend. How will I ever get back up from this? Who will comfort me when I the word "father" pops up? Who will I dance with every Saturday just because? Who will I talk to every afternoon, at 2:30 exactly? Who will I go to and tap on their windows at one in the morning? Who will I wish to be mine?

"Loren… How much did-"

"I love you too."

I held my breath and my heart beat increased. A smile appeared on my face and she nodded. I wiped her tears away and caressed her cheeks. She let out a soft whimper and I pulled her to me. I wrapped my arms around her and she pressed her forehead on my chest. She does love me. All of those fears, all of that hope resuscitated. She loves me. You have no idea how much of a relief this is.

I looked down at her and she looked up at me with that priceless smile on her face. She bit her lip and this time I didn't hesitate. I cupped her cheeks and she tiptoed up to me and I softly brushed my lips on her. Her eye lids were half closed and she held my wrists. I leaned back in our lips were pressed against each other. They moved slow and gently and her feet were fully back on the ground. I pulled apart and she opened her eyes. She's sweet. Just like how I imagined she would be.

She smiled and said it again.

"I love you."

**Damn. I can make anything into Leddie. CHloe goes Preggo and Loren still pops up and makes Eddie Swoon over her. **

**Stay True,**

**Leddiexx**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Over (4)**

We were lying down on the couch. Her head rested on my chest and one leg was on top of mine. I held her close to me by grabbing her waist and clutching on her. She played with the crinkles on my shirt and I closed my eyes. This is what I want. I become lost in the peace and serenity enveloping us in a trance. A trance I never want to get out off. It's sweet. It's my paradise. She is my heaven, the place where I want to be with. Where I can be happy and nothing can stop me. A small smile forms as I replayed today events. From Tyler to her unexpected visit resulting in us to let all our feelings out.

I was finally able to tell her.

How much I love her. How crazy I am about her. But it all had started with our friendship. She's my best friend. And gradually, as I spent more time with her. I got to know more about her, and I found myself falling for her. Every day I would fall in deeper, deeper into her arms and the desire of holding her and never letting go was becoming stronger each passing minute.

I was in denial for a while. At first I considered my feelings for her merely a simply crush that will eventually go away. And I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. If I lose her than I will be left with nothing. Except possibly with the baby, but how will I manage without her? She's what keeps me in place…The effects she has had on me since day one has always been put out there. How every time she got close to me, I would feel my face heat up. How each time she hugged me, our embrace lasted longer than it was supposed to be. But it wasn't just a hug. It was more than that. How tight she would hold me back, her head in the crook of my neck and how she didn't mind when I slid my hands down her waist pulling her closer to me. How every time we hanged out it was always just us. In a quiet place with no noise and the only thing filling the air was her laughter. How she didn't mind when I came to her house in the middle of the night throwing pebbles on her window and she opened it and let me in. And I would stay the whole night there with her, whispering close to her ears and she had to cover herself with the pillow to control her laughter. How each time I grabbed her hand and gently plant a kiss on it she would smile and bring me into an embrace.

The signs were all there.

She loved me from the start.

But I was too blind and caught up with the idea that we will always be friends… nothing more. And now I'm holding her. All those thoughts faded, and we're here.

A smile on both our faces.

"I love you too."

"Hmmm. Yeah?"

"Yeah."

I opened my eyes and she looked up at me. Her priceless smile, her sparkling eyes, her sincerity and kindness.

She's perfect.

But I fell in love with the little details. Her hair was different every day, some days curly others she would straighten it out. It just never fell the same way and in the morning her curls would be scattered all over and that drove me insane. If you look closely, she has freckles. She hates them, but I love them. It makes her eyes standout. God her eyes. I can go on and on about them. How they sparkle. How they turn a lighter brownish color under the sun and with just enough lighting you can see she has a certain hazel color in them. Her smile… When she's nervous she moves around a lot, she can't stay still. When she's lying, she avoids eye contact and continuously stutters. When she is sad... she smiles but that certain spark in her eyes in not there. It's gone and replaced with a dull color. It doesn't reach her eyes. And even though she tries to cover it with her light humor, she can't fool me. I know her too well.

It's little things like this that leaves me craving for more.

I'm helplessly in love.

And I will keep falling deeper.

She sat up straight and looked down at me. She bit her lower lip and caressed my cheek. I smiled and she stared intently at me.

"How long have you…"

"Have I?"

"Felt like this… about me?"

I sighed and propped myself up with my elbows. I was now eye level to her. Her eyes widened as I leaned in to kiss her. Our lips touched and I let it linger for a few moments before I began moving against her lips. She didn't respond and instead she stood frozen and I chuckled. I moved a strand of hair from her face and pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

She blushed and shook her head. "Sorry… I still can't get used to this…"

I frowned. Not what I wanted to hear. She noticed my expression and rapidly shook her head. "It's not that. It's just I-I-"

She sighed again and slouched dejectedly. She looked up at me and a small smile formed on her face. And slowly she leaned in, cupping my cheeks; she pulled me to her mouth. This time she was as hesitant. Her lips feverishly moved against mine. I eagerly reciprocated with as much passion and force she exerted. She softly pushed me down on the couch and got on top of me. I grabbed her waist and stroked its sides. When air became a need, we reluctantly parted and her eyelids were half closed. She softly panted for air and I smiled.

"Remember the first time I came in the middle of the night and tapped in your window?"

She nodded.

"I came that day because you had called me an hour before. You sounded distant, strained and hurt. I was worried about you and I needed to go check on you if you were okay. So I came tapping on your window and stayed all night. You told me about how you had found your dad's letters and that brought painful memories. And that night you cried yourself to sleep while I held you. And when you finally managed to fall asleep, I looked at you. And that's when I realized… how deep in love I am with you."

I sighed again and smiled in content as my confession sunk in leaving a calm and quiet atmosphere. She rested her head on my chest once again, tangling her hands with mine. Our fingers interlocked and she closed her eyes, reminiscing that night. With my free hand I rubbed her back soothingly. Minutes later she broke the silence with her sweet tone.

"That was three months ago…"

"Mmmm…"

She nodded and tightly held my hand. I felt her head move upwards and look up at me. Her eyes were gazing at me and I slowly sat straight causing her to sit too. I pull her hair back to her ears and my hand stays on her cheek. I smile and pressed my forehead on hers. She doesn't fight back the smile, and lets it take over her features.

"There's not have been a day that you don't cross my mind."

Slowly she cups both of my cheeks and her orbs sparkle.

"I was in deep the moment I laid eyes on you."

And just like that, I pulled her into a passionate and so much wanted kiss.

This is everything I have wanted since we met.

Her.

* * *

**One week Later**

"Calm down."

I was pacing around her room impatiently. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed in frustration. Why the hell hasn't she called? I looked at her eyes staring back at me with concern. I smiled weakly and shook my head. I turned around and continued pacing the room. I stopped, put elbow on the wall and placed my forehead on my arm.

"Eddie…"

Loren gently rested her hand on my back. I turned around and looked at her helplessly. Where is she? She stepped closer and I stared behind her. Worst case scenarios coming into my head. I shake my head but they keep flooding back in. I feel her soft hand caressed my cheek and her other free hand on my neck. I get a hold of her wrist and shivered in fright. Afraid that something happened to Chloe and the baby.

"She'll call."

She said reassuringly. I shook my head. "She hasn't called for three days Loren…"

"Maybe things came up and she needed to urgently take care of them…"

"But she should've at least called to inform me about it."

I let her go and walked over her bed. I flop down on it and spread my arms and legs. I breathe heavily, causing my chest to rise up and down rapidly. I feel Loren's presence as she lies down next to me. She rests her head on my arm and I instantly wrap my arms around her.

"You want to go look for her?"

"I called Jackie and she said that she didn't know where she was."

"What else did she say?"

"To not worry about it… that Chloe always leaves unexpectedly but comes back a few days later."

"See that's the answer to your problems." She stood up and pulled me up too. "She'll come back. So stop worrying…"

She straightened my shirt. "But the baby…? What if something happened to her and Chloe is hiding it from me?"

"Will you stop that?"

Loren said softly, shook her head and gently tugged my shirt down.

"The baby is fine… Do you really think Chloe would leave like that? No she would use it for her own benefit and in return ask for money. Even with a child. She is still cold and heartless… And plus don't think like that. View it in a whole different angle instead of this one which the simple though is excruciating…"

"What other reason could there possibly be?"

"She's due into less than three weeks Eddie… Like you, the thought of becoming a parent real soon is finally striking her. Realization hit her and the only way for her to cope with it is to leave for a while and think it over."

"What is there to think over babe? What's done is done. She had plenty to think over about it these past months."

I sit down and rub my face with my hands. She sits beside me and watches me carefully.

"Need I remind you that these past few months the baby was her least of her worries? You saw how everyday she asked for money, acting like the victim of all of is. She used the fact that she was pregnant, declaring that the baby is yours. All that time spent on constantly reminding you and making you sign the check almost every week just took the fact of becoming a parent soon out of her mind. She was busy collecting money and thinking that she will raise her when she's born. But now, three weeks before Sophia comes into this world, it's finally sinking in to her that she will be a mother. Millions of thoughts and questions and confusion are running through her thick head. She's as scared as you are…"

I lay back on the bed admitting that she is right. Maybe that's why she left, she needed time. I groaned and swiftly sat up again.

"What do you mean of me being scared?"

"You're scared that the baby is yours and how you will manage with her. But you're also scared that it's not yours because you grew attached to that idea of becoming a father."

I looked at her before rubbing my temple. Once again she is right. I groaned and she wrapped her arms around me. I gave into her embrace and my head was on the crook of her neck. She stroked my arms and whispered.

"No matter what happens, I will always be here."

* * *

**Two Days Later**

The waves of relief struck me leaving me replenish and at the same time astonished. I let out a sigh and all my worries were gone replaced with a sudden hint of rage but gratitude. Her blue eyes stared at me and she clutched her belly for dear life. She sighed and bit her lip. I glanced back between green eyes and blue eyes. Their hands were interlocked and he shifted his gaze to her, cautiously making sure she was okay.

"Where were you?"

"We went to Miami…"

She said below a whispered. In frustration, I shut my eyes and signaled them to enter. She shook her head and I raised an eyebrow.

"We're not going to be here long… I-"She looked at Tyler and he smiled. "We decided to go back together."

I could care less. This is something I didn't voice out loud, but honestly I'm glad. Good. That way she can leave me alone.

"Okay?"

"And we also decided that even if the baby is yours I will still be there to take care of it…"

"You do know that I have stated this a million times right, well I'll state it again. If Sophia is my daughter I will fight for her full custody and when I get it there's nothing you can do."

Chloe narrowed her eyes for a second opened her mouth but closed it again before profanities came out. Before she spat something she will dearly regret later. She pressed her lips together forming a thin line. I looked at Tyler knowing she won't say anything else.

"I don't trust you Chloe. You're vindictive, tricky, and sly and anything you do or say always causes troubles. If I can't trust your word when you promise you will leave me alone and the next day you come barging into my door. How the hell can I trust you with the responsibility of taking care of my daughter?"

"You're being unfair…" She said in a barely audible tone. She looked up at me defiantly. "She's my daughter too. And I will fight for her as well. So don't think I will give you Sophia that easily."

I was taken aback. Since when did she care about anyone but herself? I stared at her shocked with an eyebrow raised. They both looked at me before leaving. I watched the elevator door close and I shut the door behind me.

What the hell happened to her?

* * *

**One Week Later**

"How are you pulling up?"

I was brought back to reality and snapped up to look at Pops. He had a genuine worry on his face. My hold on Loren's thigh tightened. She stroked my hand in a reassuring manner. I shrugged.

"About what?"

"C'mon don't pull that card. You know exactly what I'm talking about." He drank the content on his glass. I looked at Loren and she leaned in to kiss my cheek. I smiled and turned to Pops who simply chuckled at out interaction. He placed the glass on the table and looked at Loren with admiration and love. The wonders this girl has done to me. Even he can't believe it. She smiled at him and just that one smile managed to make Pops face brightened in delight. He quickly turned to me and raised his eyebrows.

"You're going to be a father in a few weeks."

"Two to be exact… and possibly. It's a 50/50 chance that she's Tyler's."

He laughed and shook his head. I took a bite of my dessert.

"And you Loren?"

He turned his interrogation to her. Loren smiled and interlocked her hands with mine. I looked at her and held my breath for her answer. If the baby is mine… what will happen to us? Will the pressure of taking care of a baby be too much causing her to leave? I never put so much thought to it, she said she always support me. But sometimes I wonder and I shake the thought away. Because it the idea of her leaving me scares me. I swallowed and she shakes her head.

"Whether she's his or not I will stay. And if she is his, my feelings won't change and I will help raise her like she is my own."

Pops nodded appreciative to her words. He is as relieved as I am. Because like him, I wouldn't know what to do without Loren. I single father, lost and not knowing how to take care of a baby. I will eventually learn from my mistakes, but how long would it be before I get over the fact that she is not with me? Never.

"That's good… That's good to hear. I don't want someone important to my son leave. He placed his hands on top of hers and squeezed it. I beamed and Loren's smile widened.

"Thank you for accepting me… and welcoming me with open arms."

She looked at him with a foreign looked. Not excited, sad… It's the same look she has whenever she observes a picture of her father. Full of love and admiration. And she's giving it to Pops. I turned to him and he can't help but smile and a small tint of red forms on his cheek.

"You're the daughter I always wanted but never got."

Loren's eyes turned glossy and nodded her head. She bit her lips and I held her hands tightly. She feels it, the love that she missed from a father figure.

* * *

**One Week Later**

I hear someone stomp their way up to my stairs and slam the door open. I groaned and turned the other way, away from the window. I heard the curtains fly open, letting the light intrude my room. I cover myself with the covers and go back to sleep. The other curtains from the other side are opened and I am forced to get a pillow and cover my face with that. I let out a low grunt when the said person got on the bed and on top of me. I felt her crawl all the way up to my face. She swiftly took my pillow and threw it to the side of the room. I flinched at the sudden change of vision and shut my eyes closed. She giggled and I adjusted my vision. I sighed as her big brown eyes stared excitedly back at me. She was biting her lips, and her body moved excitedly. I placed my hands on her waist.

"Good morning sunshine."

She smiled and impulsively leaned in and pulled me into a deep and lingering kiss. She pulled away but I pulled her back in. She eagerly gave in as I plastered small kisses on her mouth and moved down to her neck. I nibbled it slightly and she let out a small moan.

"Eddie…"

"Hmmm?"

"I need to tell you something…"

I continued nibbling on her neck and she stroked my arms. I felt her body heat up and her heart beat increased. "Shoot."

She pushed me away and got off me.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"Guess!"

"You finally got your revenge on that chick Adrianna?"

"No."

"You can't decide on what to wear for Melissa's birthday? I mean, it would be just easier if you just wear your custom from last year."

"I was a ketchup bottle last year."

"Fantastic! That way no boys will look at you and your hot body."

I pulled her back to me and our mouths collided. She protested between our kiss and every time she would part away, to only being pulled back to me. I pushed her to the bed and she looked up pouting at me. I smirked and pulled the covers up, covering us completely. She squirmed as nibbled on her weak spot. Her ticklish spot. She giggled uncontrollably and tried pushing me away. I chuckled and then pulled away. She wrapped her legs around me and massaged my bare chest. And with one movement she exerted force on her legs and pushed me down. She was now on top of me. I watched as she held my head steady, preventing me from any movement. I smirked as I noticed her t-shirt was all messed up, showing some skin and her hair was all over the place. I sighed and waited for her to say something.

"Pops and Mom. That's guess what."

I pressed my eyebrows together confused.

"What about them?"

"They're… together."

She stated simply. She grinned and I laughed.

"Finally."

She laid next to me and we sighed.

"One week." She said, and the long and tense silent came back. One week and I'll either be a father or not…

* * *

**Three Days Later**

"We're almost there."

I feel the adrenaline pumping into my veins, making me speed up. Loren looked at me worriedly and reminded me to slow down every once a while. How could I? Tyler just called us a few minutes ago informing us that Chloe is going into labor. Her water broke and the baby is bound to come out anytime time soon. And I want to be there. I hissed as I stop at a red light. Two more miles and we're there. Loren quickly grabs my face and spins it around. She looks at me with worry filled eyes and concern. She hastily kisses my lips and leaves a burning sensation. I nodded and began driving.

That's her way of telling me that whatever happens today, she is not going anywhere. A minute later I drive into the hospital parking lot, find a slim space for my car which I somehow managed to fit in. We quickly got off the car and sprinted to the hospital. As soon as we were in we went straight to the emergency room. A pang of relief and anxiety comes to me when I watch Tyler pacing around the room. I grab Loren's hand and we stopped to him. He looked at us.

"Has she-"

He shook his head. "The contractions are increasing. Doc said she's close though."

They both sit on the couch and I don't. I start biting the tips of my thumb but instantly stop. Loren looks up at me and I caressed her cheek. She pats the seat next to her and I reluctantly sit down. She gets a hold of my hand and I clutch it.

Is she mine?

Or Tyler's?

I don't know what to think. Do I want to be a father? Am I ready? Or will I screw up? Shit. What if she's not mine? What then? How will I feel? Relieved? Devastated?

"I'm going."

Tyler stood up and walked towards the door. But they didn't allow him in. He let out a few profanities and walked back. A few moments later, I couldn't keep still and sat up again. I watched the clock and rubbed my face nervously. I felt Loren's eyes glued to me and I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Chloe Carter?"

Tyler instantly stood up and I quickly turned around to the doctor. He was holding a clipboard and marking something. Tyler and I walked to him and he pointed to the door.

"She was a quick one. The baby's head was already visible. Labor went successful. The baby's healthy and there were no complications umm so-"

Before he was able to say anything else both of us rushed and looked for her room. Tyler was ahead of me and he looked at every room.

This is it.

I held my breath when he suddenly stopped and rushed inside a room. I heard a baby's cry and quickly walked towards the room. I turned around but I couldn't see the baby. I walked inside but stopped as soon as Tyler moved and looked up at me. I gazed back at the baby. And I let that breath go.

I smiled weakly and my hands turned into fist.

"Eddie…"

Chloe said softly. I walked inside and got a better look at her. Sophia. She moved around her blanket and yawned. I smiled as I stared at her eyes.

At her green eyes.

I sighed and scratched my head. I turned to Tyler who was smiling uncontrollably and took a hold of her. He gently carried her and walked up to me. I looked at her and she smiled at me. I swallowed and gently touched the top her head, filled with tiny strings of blond hair. I smiled at her and she grabbed my finger. I softly pulled away to not hurt her. I looked at Chloe and her eyes were avoiding me. I looked at Tyler and he extended his arm. I shook it.

"Take care of her."

He nodded and I looked at Sophia once more before fully turning around and walking back to Loren. As I was turning the corner I saw her sitting on the sofas. She wrapped herself with her arms to prevent the cold. Bad day to wear a dress. And I remember the first time I met her. I smiled and she quickly turned around when I called her name. She stood up and I had my arms prepared when she fling hers around me. I held her tightly. We stayed like that for a few more moments when we pulled away. She cupped both my cheeks and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry."

I chuckled and kissed her lightly on the lips. "No need to be. I guess it's just how things are."

"How are you feeling?"

I sighed. I grabbed her waist and her arms were still wrapped around me. "A part of me feels relieved. The other disappointed…"

She nodded comprehending where I was coming from. I shrugged. "Let's go. We've got nothing to do here." I grabbed her hand and led her to the car.

And even though Sophia isn't my daughter. I can still start a family. With Loren. I smiled at the thought. I like that.

I turned to look at her and she raised her eyebrows. I shook my head and chuckled. She halted.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking… about all of this."

She smiled and continued walking. She's not going anywhere; I'm not letting her go. I will always love her… no matter what.

* * *

**Four Years Later**

I clasped my hands as I watched in front of me tuning everything behind me. It was just me, her and the men with the black robe. I was on the edge of my feet as I watched him read from a small book. I bit my lips and I felt Pops and Ian smirking beside me. I ignored them and turn my attention to what is happening in front of me. I hear a penny drop in the ground and the man looks at me.

"Eddie, do you take Loren to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?"

I inhale and looked at the beauty looking at me hopeful. She bites her lips and smiles at me. Her hair straightened with a small curl to the side. Her veil is pulled back and I see the spark in her eyes. She doesn't have a lot of makeup, a light touch, she never needed any. Her natural beauty was enough. I smiled back. _I love you. _I mouthed before turning back to the priest. I nod my head and I hear small encouraging shouts behind me.

"I do."

The priest nods and turns to Loren who pressed her lips together but her smile wins.

"Loren, do you take Eddie for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

A tears rolls down her porcelain skin and I look at her confused. What's wrong? All my worries are washed away when she shakes her head and smiles warmly. She looks at the priest.

"Yes! I do."

I smiled and I wanted to kiss her so much. Can this priest hurry up?

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Groom, you may kiss the bride."

No time wasted, I grabbed her waist and our mouths collided. A day without holding her. Without tasting her sweet lips. It's torture. But it was worth the wait. She's mine, by law and by fate. She's all mine and no one will ever come between this marriage and the years to come. She cups my cheeks and I slowly part. We both smiled out of happiness and her cheeks were wet with tears. I wiped it clean and we both tuned out the loud yells, screams from everyone.

"Ms. Duran are you ready for an adventure of a lifetime."

"I have never been this ready Mr. Duran."

She kissed my lips. And grabbed her hands leading her down the aisle.

All those years ahead of us. Family. Love. This is all I need.

Her.

**I love love this story line so much. Thank you Ally for the request of preggos Chloe. See even if Eddie is in the possiblity of being a baby Daddy Leddie is stronger. Ahh well it's over. WHy must good things end! Cuz it's my story and I don't see anything I can add here. anyways if you could be so kind and tell me what your favorite part of this story was :).**

**Stay True,**


End file.
